Scout Allen
Jodi Allen, better known as Scout, lived with her mother and three year old brother Liam in a squalid flat on a rundown estate before moving up to Scotland with her school. Her mother didn’t work and the benefits she received were not enough to cover the debts. Scout’s father left some years ago and has no contact. Scout provided for the family in any way she could, stealing food, doing a paper round and working as a courier for the local drug dealer. Scout first appears as a small and dishevelled tomboy with a quick wit and sharp humour. Potential bullies give her a wide berth for fear of being humiliated by her cutting observations. A modern day artful dodger, Scout knows all the tricks to get out of trouble, spinning complex yarns at the drop of a hat to outsmart her accusers whether it’s teachers, police or fellow pupils. She has bundles of energy and when she washes down packets of Smarties with bottles of limeade doesn’t everybody know it! Scout is a match for any teacher and will give them relentless lip, but it is never malicious and her charm keeps her out of the cooler for the most part. Scout is a very intelligent girl who scores consistently high marks across all subjects - marks that have started to drop over the last couple of months. Scout’s bravado is a smokescreen. As long as people are laughing at the people she is poking fun at, they are not looking at the tatty state of her uniform or asking personal questions. She is well liked and is friends with Denzil and Em, but she keeps them at a distance for fear that the poverty of her home life will be exposed. Underneath the child-like antics, Scout is a girl who has been forced to grow up too quickly and take on responsibility for a struggling family. Scout and Liam were put into foster care despite Chris’s attempts to help when their ineffectual mother left them home-alone. In the latest episodes Scout and Em embark on a friendship that will take them on a journey of rebellion and fun until Em takes it a step too far, leaving Scout questioning the morality of their actions. Could this mark the end of their friendship? In series 7c Scout is set up by her mother to marry Ukrainian immigrant, Danilo. Scout thinks her mother is finally showing an interest in her so goes along with the wedding. She later finds out Danilo's brother paid her mum £5,000 for the marriage so his son could get a visa to stay in the UK. Scout then tells her mother that she never wants to see her again. In series 8, Scout moves to Scotland to attend Mr Byrne's new independent academy. At first, Scout has a run in with Rhiannon Salt and they had a bitter feud. They patch things up, although they struggle to see eye to eye sometimes. When the PRU is set up, Scout and Rhiannon are quick to be put there and they become closer as time wears on. Scout is very boisterous from time to time and acts without thinking, causing anger and tension between Nikki and Scout about a stolen car, until Nikki see's the error of her ways. We then see Nikki doing everything to help an improving Scout at her studies. Scout cares for her friends and is desperate to do the right thing for them. We see Scout's mother make a return to Waterloo Road, demanding to Scout that she can be a better mother. But when hiding her in the house from everyone, Scout realises she's probably nicked everyone's stuff as she used to do. Scout gets a lift from Byrne's car and shrieks at her mother that she's a liar and she wishes she was dead. Then her mother vomits blood and in hospital says she has a severe chest infection. After speaking to Scout, Tina goes into cardiac arrest. Scout watches as the doctors use a defibrillator to try and revive Tina but she sadly dies, her time of death being 14:05. Scout runs from the hospital back to school to try and finish her test. Scout gets back to school late but convinces the teachers to let her sit the exam still. Later on, Michael looks through the test and says that she has done well. Scout returns to hospital to feel close to her mum. Mr Byrne follows her there and they sit on the steps outside. Scout says that she has decided that she wants to be a teacher and she is going to "go off to university to do teacher training and then come back to show you all how it's done." Michael says that she will do well. Trivia *Scout's favourite film is "Twilight" *Her favourite book is "To Kill a Mockingbird" which could explain her nickname after one of the main characters in the story, Scout Finch. *She is a "dog person" Behind The Scenes *Katie McGlynn, who plays Scout, has a very minor role as an extra in Series 4 Ep 11. Chlo Grainger cuts her hair as part of her hairdressing exam. McGlynn also appears as a student at Karla Bentham's art exhibition in Series 4 Ep 12. *McGlynn is best known for appearing as Sinead Tinker in Coronation Street from 2013 to 2019. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:School House Resident Category:Phoenix Taylor romances Category:Orphan on mother side Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Bullying victims